Corrupted Data211249
Corrupted_Data211249 is a creepy and distorted version of the main antagonist, Baldi, from Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning. He only appears when the game becomes heavily corrupted via Baldi's coding being hacked. Appearance He appears to be look the same as Baldi, except his eyes are pitch black with red pupils. His shirt appears to have the original blue colour scheme and his legs appear to flail randomly. His animation frames appear to be very corrupted and messed up, one frame replacing the character's face with one of Baldi crying and another with the character holding Baldi in one hand by his head, once again in tears. Mechanics He appears to act like how Baldi should, but in a very weird way. First off, his sound effects appear to sound very corrupted and his speed changes randomly every 3 seconds. His voice, although sounding very corrupted, is either a bunch of Baldi's line cut together into word salads, a combination of other characters lines including Baldi's, or a low quality version of him saying in a gloomy voice to help him. He will sometimes leave an item for the player, but in either a weaker state or in a corrupted state. The Corrupted Items he can give you. * RSODA - A red coloured version of the BSODA. It works just like the BSODA, but it can only push away enemies for 2 seconds. It also can anger ..-. .. .-.. .CORROMPIDO1657159970. * Lethargy-Flavoured Dreary Bar - An Energy-Flavoured Zesty Bar that is coloured Gray, with a Faint Blue and Brown wrapper. When used, instead of giving the player full stamina, it cuts the players stamina to zero for 5 seconds, which makes the item a big threat, making it hard to run. * Faulty Door Lock - A inverted version of the Yellow Door Lock that is a lot weaker. When placed on a door, it only takes 5 seconds to break, so make sure you use it wisely. * Nickel - Works just like the Quarter, but is pretty much useless as it only lowers the price on the Noise Phone to 20 cents and it won't work on the BSODA machine. Its only use is to bribe It's a Bully to let you pass through him. * Baldi Hearing and Orienting Tape - A tape that suspiciously looks like the Baldi Anti-Hearing Tape, but in a very poor quality and darker coloured. Instead of letting out a soft low tone and soft static, it lets out a series of high-pitched tones and loud static. This tape causing Baldi or Corrupted_Data to go towards the noise, making the tape useless. Quotes (most of them are word salad) Normal Quotes Have quarter it... Come with use left something just here you on, it know. Heh-heh-heh!!! - When he drops a corrupted item Just you *buzz* the empty can't A it great! Click *buzz* *buzz* your you You. Please... Help me. *buzz* Thanks have 2 fantastic! Questions you *buzz* doing special! Please... it hurts... make it *long buzz* On the and *buzz* correct *buzz* selected! keyboard the quarter! It's 2 That's can't *buzz* IS time *buzz* collect *long buzz* 7 STILL Haha! FOUND NEED right!! Questions believe *buzz* Heh-heh *long buzz*! Game Over Quotes I can't believe it! *buzz* Let's play again, sometime *long buzz* When will you learn? You should *buzz* *corrupted sound* Gallery Corrupted Data211249.png|'Corrupted_Data211249' Mugshot Corrupted_Data211249_Animation.gif|'Corrupted_Data211249s corrupted in-game animation Corrupted_Poster.png|'Corrupted_Data211249's poster in the Principle's Office. ''Replaces Baldi's poster.'' LethargyFlavouredDrearyBar.png|'''The Lethargy-Flavoured Dreary Bar. Doesn't look very appetizing, does it? RSODA.png|'RSODA' Just like BSODA, only red and a lot more weak! RSODA_Spray.png|The soda it sprays when used. GlitchedTape.png|'Baldi Hearing and Orienting Tape.' Bad idea to use this. FaultyDoorLock.png|'The Faulty Door Lock' Same as the Yellow Door Lock, but much worse. Nickel.png|'A Shiny... Nickel?' Doesn't seem to be worth much. Trivia * Corrupted_Data211249 is the only corrupted character to be a CGI model. * He appears to have Baldi's original shirt colour, as Baldi originally had a Blue shirt before Baldi's Basics. * He can only drop a corrupted item every 5 minutes. * The RSODA item he drops is a reference to the RSOD that Beta versions of Windows Vista would get from a startup failure, just like how the BSODA is a reference to the BSOD that Windows computers would get. * The name of the Lethargy-Flavoured Dreary Bar is the name of the Energy-Flavoured Zesty Bar, just with the synonyms replaced with Antonyms. * The numbers at the end of Corrupted_Data's name, 211249, is the name "Baldi" in Alphanumeric form. This makes sense as Corrupted_Data and Baldi both look similar. Category:Twisted Corruption Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Cgi Category:Midevalknight's Creations Category:Types of Baldi